tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Marissa Faireborn (AU)
Marissa Faireborn is a competent and well-trained woman still finding her place in the world, driven by the fact that she's the daughter of two highly skilled professional soldiers: Flint and Lady Jaye of G.I. Joe. Growing up, she tried to stay away from the secretive world of G.I. Joe, preferring to prove her worth as an individual both to herself and her impressive parents. While her parents made every effort they could to give her a stable childhood, she drifted further away from them in an effort to create her own path through life. However, after graduating a military academy program, she found herself pulled back into the world of G.I. Joe when she was recruited by the Autobot Crosscut to form a joint Autobot-G.I. Joe operation tentatively called the Earth Defense Command. Marissa is well-disciplined and skilled in the military arts and information sciences. She's determined make a difference in the world, on her own terms. While she sometimes feels in over her head in her new EDC responsibilities, she draws strength from her partnership with older mentor Spike Witwicky. Description Marissa has changed a great deal since graduating from Hugon Academy, and those that haven't seen her since then will definitely notice the difference. She stands just less than six feet, with her hair cut a reasonable length and kept in a ponytail, sporting more red highlights than it did during her teen years. Gone is the baggy shirt and over-shirt, replaced with a brown bomber jacket worn over a white form-fitting top. Blue and grey Navy Working Uniform pants are tucked into black suede no-shine safety boots. Her child-like enthusiasm and excitement has been tempered with military discipline and a no-nonsense attitude, but that hasn’t changed her optimistic positive outlook on life. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Marissa Alison Faireborn is the daughter of Flint and Lady Jaye. She was born on February 19th, 1986. 1 MUX History: As a student, Marissa roomed with Melinda Lossman at Hugon Academy. Aged during the Timewarp TP, Marissa went to college to forge her own path, independent of her parents. In 2008, Marissa applied for and was accepted at the United States Naval Academy. In 2012, Ensign Faireborn graduated from with a degree in Information Technology. Soon after, Crosscut pulled some strings and had her assigned to Autobot/G.I. Joe relations. Since then she has worked closely with Blaster, Dial-Tone, and Spike Witwicky to improve Autobot/G.I. Joe communications and relations, and at the end of October she moved into Autobot City to work more closely with Spike. With the election of Sheikh Mohammed bin Saud Al Qasimi as the new ruler of Trucial Abysmia, Marissa has been forced to take a more active role in Autobot/TA relations. Shortly after Sheikh Mohammed's election as ruler of Trucial Abysmia in 2013, the king ordered the arrest of human rights activist (and presidential candidate) Anwar Assan. For months, Assan was beaten and tortured at the hands of his capture. It was decided that securing Assan's freedom justified involvement from GI Joe and in April, a plan was quickly formed to free Assan with the help of the Joes and the Autobots, in essence, the first "official" covert EDC mission. Marissa was named acting commander of the operation. On April 22, Marissa led the Autobots and GI Joe into Trucial Abysmia where EDC was able to free Assan from his captors. She personally saw to the rescue of Anwar Assan's wife Hanna, with the assistance of the Autobot Throttle. In spite of her military training, this was her first combat, and the first time she'd fired a weapon with the intention of hurting or killing someone else. During the raid, Marissa was wounded when she successfully rescued Assan's wife from house arrest. She took time to recover from her injuries, first aboard Broadside, and then back at Autobot City, where she met Shattered Glass Ravage and Sephie Beller before their return home. When Windshear brought a rescued Johnny Depp and Marilyn Manson to Autobot City for safekeeping, Marissa selflessly did what she could to make sure Depp was well-cared for. In 2014, Marissa was promoted to Lieutenant (junior grade) in the US Navy, and transferred to the Autobots full-time as her command assignment. In October of 2014, Marissa helped lead a small team of Autobots and G.I. Joes who infiltrated Decepticon City to capture Dr. Arkeville and rescue Typhoon. In 2018 the EDC was reorganized as a division of the Autobots, and Marissa was promoted to field commander. Apocalypse World Marissa continued to raise in influence and rank, making the EDC a worldwide power by 2030. She became a UN ambassador to Cybertron in 2035, working closely with Autobot ambassador Spike Witwicky. Utilizing the most advanced technology and weaponry Cybertron and Earth had to offer, Marissa became a dangerous field commander who earned even the respect of the Decepticons. Marissa was killed in 2037 by Clench during a confrontation on Antar. In 2043, the Autobots completed construction on the Autobot Shuttle Faireborn, named in honor of Marissa. The shuttle was used primarily in relief and diplomatic missions. OOC Notes Since the post-movie Transformers cartoons aren't themely, the EDC isn't its own organization - it's merely a join Autobot-G.I. Joe task force. Due to the Timewarp TP, Marissa's biological age does not quite match her chronological age. However, as she gets older this becomes much less apparent. Logs/Posts Players Marissa had a dedicated player until September of 2004. She is now temped by BZero, but still available for application. Gallery Mari1.jpg mari2.jpg mari3.jpg References 1. Flint's IC Journal Category:Apocalypse World characters Category:Characters EDC Category:Faireborn family Category:Female Characters Category:GI Joe Category:TP-only characters Category:Humans Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:USA Category:US Navy